Oneindig Duister: Project Z (2)
Draka gaat op pad om de gegevens te krijgen die hij nodig heeft. Ondertussen speelt Draka zijn eigen spel, zonder dat Zero het te weten komt. Ash en zijn vrienden zijn ook in de stad Acario en vinden de Shaymin die in de rivier terecht was gekomen. Terwijl Shaymin zich te goed doet aan de pannenkoeken, zoekt Draka contact met een oude vijand die alles behalve wil samenwerken. ---- Hoofdstuk 2: Project Z Zero zuchtte. "Wat zijn jouw plannen?" vroeg hij daarna. Zero rekte zich uit in zijn stoel. "De informatie die jij mij gegeven hebt, mist wat cruciale gegevens" antwoordde Draka. "Sorry, maar ik ken niet tig blauw printen uit mijn hoofd" zei Zero die zich aangevallen voelde. "Ik zeg ook niet dat ik het je kwalijk neem, maar ik heb wel de informatie nodig. Dus ik ga het halen" zei Draka. "Waar?" vroeg Zero bedenkelijk. "Maakt het wat uit waar ik het haal?" vroeg Draka verbaasd. "Ja" antwoordde Zero. "Ik wil zo min mogelijk opvallen. Straks krijgen we problemen met de politie of organisaties zoals Team Rocket" vervolgde Zero een beetje geïrriteerd. Hij wilde zo onzichtbaar mogelijk blijven. "Zegt degene met een reusachtig vliegschip. Apart dat we nog niet zijn ontdekt. Weet je hoe dat komt, Zero?" zei Draka op een aanvallende toon. Zero antwoordde niet. "Wie heeft ervoor gezorgd dat we niet te zien zijn, Zero? Wie?" duwde Draka door. "Jij" zei Zero die het niet toe wilde geven. "Ik, ja. Dus maak je niet druk over waar ik naartoe ga en hoe ik aan mijn gegevens kom. Ik red me wel" zei Draka en verliet de controle kamer. "Houd wel contact met me" riep Zero zijn vriend nog na. Nadat de deuren dicht waren, stond Zero op uit zijn stoel. "Infi regel jij alles?" vroeg Zero aan zijn assistent. "Zoals u wenst, Zero" antwoordde Infi loyaal en maakte een buiging toen haar meester langs haar schermen liep. "Ik ben doodop na dagen zonder rust te nemen. Wek me maar wanneer Draka een berichtje voor me heeft" zei Zero en verliet de controle kamer. Dankzij Togekiss kon Draka het vaste land bereiken. Hij stond aan de kade van de stad Acario toen hij zijn pokémon bedankte voor de vlucht. Draka dacht niet meer na over de Shaymin die was meegenomen door de kolkende rivier. Hij pakte zijn mobiel, deed zijn oortjes in en liep naar de stad. thumb|300px|Piplup versus Shaymin Niet ver van Draka vandaan waren Ash en zijn vrienden zich aan het voorbereiden voor de lunch. Ash was net aankomen rennen en waste zijn handen onder de kleine kraan. Het eten, zelf gebakken pannenkoeken, stond op de picknick tafel. "Kom er maar uit" zei Ash en gooide zijn Pokéballen in de lucht. Al zijn pokémon begroetten hun vriend even en gingen daarna eten. Ash, Dawn en Brock wilden ook gaan eten en liepen terug naar de picknick tafel. Plots zagen ze hoe een klein groen egeltje al hun pannenkoeken aan het opeten was. "Hey! Dat zijn onze pannenkoeken!" riep Ash die zich zo had verheugt op de picknick. De Piplup van Dawn dacht er net zo over. Niemand kwam aan de pannenkoeken. Boos klom het op de tafel en begon een trek spelletje met het groene egeltje. Maar Pilpup had niet verwacht dat de gras pokémon het trektouw zou opeten. Daarna beet Shaymin per ongeluk in de flipper van Piplup. Woedend en huilend tegelijk stampvoette Piplup op de tafel. Categorie:Oneindig Duister Categorie:Oneindig Duister: Hoofdstukken Categorie:Fanons Categorie:Serie Categorie:Zefred